Jane E Coyote
by AirborneGirl
Summary: A cartoon character prompts Jane into being honest with Lisbon. And himself.


**Jane E. Coyote**

**AN: **Yes, I know I'm supposed to work on "Stay", and I am, believe me, but this just, it made me write it! I didn't mean to, honestly I didn't.

Oh well, it happens to the best of us, right? _Right_?

**Disclaimer**: Can I disclaim the story too?

If there ever was a situation that would supersede boring, this would be it. The situation was as follows: 4 CBI agents, 1 fake-psychic consultant, 1 hotel lounge in a hole-in-the-wall village none of them had even heard of before they were told to go there to solve the only murder this town had ever seen in their entire lifetime, 1 hour and ten minutes for Jane to pick out the murderer and make him confess and a 10 hour delay from going back into modern civilization thanks to 1 sand storm outside.

The result was as follows: tension in the air, ready to explode. The fuse: most likely the consultant.

They were (not very surprising) the only guests in the hotel. There was (not very surprising) no entertainment in the guest lounge. The surprise was that the town even had a hotel and that said hotel actually had a guest lounge.

All but the fidgety Lisbon had come to terms with the delay and had found some kind of distraction. Cho was reading a magazine he'd found, probably left behind by the hotel's last visitor in 1978, Van Pelt and Rigsby were playing 'go fish' with a deck of cards Jane had produced out of nowhere, Lisbon was trying to do the paperwork and Jane was watching cartoons on the ancient television set, settling himself on the decrepit couch in pretty much the same manner as he did at CBI Headquarters.

He grinned at the screen while plucking grapes from the vine he'd stolen from the main lobby's desk and putting them into his mouth, cracking each one between perfectly white teeth. He seemed to be in a very good mood; almost as if he was enjoying the interlude the sand storm had given them. And, as usual, his mood greatly annoyed his lady-boss. His laugh made it too hard for her to concentrate, mostly because she had a very hard time keeping her eyes off of him when he laughed. It suited him so very well. He did it too little.

Soon enough, the constant pull he had on her, became too hard to resist. Filing her papers away in their designated folder and putting it in her briefcase, she decided she's done enough for the day. The storm did not show any signs of wearing off, so she figured that, if she couldn't beat him, she might as well join him.

"What are you watching?"

"Road runner. Wanna join me?"

"Sure. Scoot over."

She pointed at his legs, indicating he should sit up straight so she could take a seat. He didn't budge.

"Nah."

"What do you mean, nah?"

"I'm quite comfortable the way I am."

"Then why do you invite me to join you?"

"Because I want you to. There's plenty of space on the couch for the both of us."

Sure enough, there was space in front of him, but it would mean she would have to recline against him full length. This was worse than playing with fire, this was a one hundred percent guarantee she would get burned. Yet, if she declined…

Perhaps it was safer to give in. But only this time.

Gingerly, she draped herself on the couch, spooning her back against Jane's taller frame. He was right, it was comfortable. Not that she would admit it…

Not that she would need too…

Surprisingly, he remained quiet, only draping one arm around her to prevent her from sliding off, for once too diplomatic to publically acknowledge the obvious shiver his gesture created. Adamant not to give him a reason to goad her, she fully tried to focus on the images in front of her.

"Meep meep." The elusive bird on the screen sped away. The coyote was building some kind of device to catch the annoying creature. And of course failed.

Jane grinned. Took another grape and waved one in front of her.

"Grape, Lisbon?"

"Thanks."

"Open wide."

She obeyed and he dropped it down her opened mouth. They popped the pieces of fruit in sync and couldn't help but smile.

Next scene. Same thing. Bird ran, coyote tried to catch it. Coyote failed. They shared some more grapes.

Etcetera. Lisbon was already getting tired of it. Whether it was the repetitiveness of the cartoon or the fact that she and Jane were way too cozy for their own good, she couldn't tell. Groaning, she threw a pit at he screen.

"Stupid creature. Why doesn't he just give up? It's pointless."

It was a rhetoric question, yet Jane answered.

"Maybe to him it isn't. Maybe it's his life's fulfillment."

"Pretty useless still. What happens if he does catch the damn bird?"

"I don't know. I don't think he's ever really planned anything for that time. Or beyond."

"Why not? Doesn't he think he'll ever succeed?"

It remained silent for a while after that question. Both knew that they weren't talking about a cartoon any longer. Both knew that the other one knew. And yet, talking about fictional characters, timeless, pointless and immune to pain and destruction was the only safe way to discuss what needed to be discussed between the two of them for longer than either cared to admit.

At long last, the answer came.

"He'll succeed. Some day. It's just that, lately…he's…insecure."

The hesitation in his voice made her turn to look at him. The vulnerability in his eyes, clear now that his mask of false cheerfulness was down, made her shudder. Though this might be the breakthrough she'd been hoping for since forever, she did not enjoy the obvious strain it took on him.

"Insecure in what way?"

"About everything. Whether or not catching the bird is worth the effort, whether or not he should kill the bird, what would happen to his own future if he did…"

Seeing an opening, she took it.

"Is there a female coyote in the picture?"

A rueful smile graced his tired features.

"There might be. Somewhere in his peripheral vision. But it's been so long, he's forgotten when mating season comes."

She smiled at this. At least he took the bait.

"If she somehow found her way to the centre of his focus, would she be able to distract the male coyote from his quest to catch the road runner?"

Again, silence. A deep breath. And then…an answer that made her heart thump with sudden hope.

"Not his quest to catch him. The road runner is too important a prey to lose, but perhaps, if she was there for him, you know, during the aftermath, he might not feel the need to kill him. He might be able to let others take over from there, to step back, to expand his territory a little. To…perhaps…"

"Prepare himself for mating season?"

Jane nodded at that, smiling a little more brightly, his eyes convincing her that indeed, his days of tunnel-vision were slowly but steadily coming to an end. If she was prepared to be his safety-net, so to speak.

"Jane?"

"Yes?"

"She'll help him catch the road runner. And she'll make sure he gets what he deserves."

"I know."

"Good. Oh…and Jane?"

"Yes?"

"Mating season starts soon…and coyotes are monogamous."

"Are they?"

"Yes they are."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

He bent over and not caring who witnessed, kissed her on her lips. Just a soft, quick peck, but it sent her reeling. He then grinned, reclined on the couch and pulled her closer to him.

Next cartoon came up. Same thing. Bird ran, coyote tried to catch it. Coyote failed. Jane chuckled.

"Grape, Lisbon?"

"Thanks."

THE END


End file.
